


Are Broken Things

by StupidGenius



Series: Some of Us are Human [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dreams vs. Reality, Emotional Hurt, Hallucinations, Mental Instability, Spoilers, Stiles isn't sure whats real anymore and his life sucks, Teen Wolf s05e05, this is actually happier than the last one??? Somehow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidGenius/pseuds/StupidGenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Eichen House.” He whispers, sucking in a sharp, pained breath.</p><p>“I’ve never been in here.” Derek uncrosses his arms, looking around. “Why do I know what this place looks like?”</p><p>“You don’t.” Stiles stares ahead, at the glass wall separating them from the rest of the floor. “Not the real you, anyway.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are Broken Things

**Author's Note:**

> There's not a lot of spoilers in this one.
> 
> But it is based off the latest teen wolf episode, so, be warned (Its also kind of a mess, and written within like an hour).

His hands are shaking.

His hands

His hands are so

“Your hands are shaking.” Derek says.

Stiles blinks. Derek’s fading in and out of his vision, and the worst part? He can’t even tell if he’s really there. Can’t tell if this is another hallucination, or if his mind is tricking him into thinking Derek’s still gone. It all feels so real. It’s too much.

It’s all so much.

“Are you really here?” He asks, voice cracking. Derek frowns, and Stiles thinks maybe he looks concerned.

“Where is here, Stiles?”

He looks around. There’s glass, and bars. His feet are bare, and cold. All of him is cold. Derek flickers again, like a switch, and He thinks maybe Donavan takes his place for a bit.

Oh god, Donavan.

“Eichen House.” He whispers, sucking in a sharp, pained breath.

“I’ve never been in here.” Derek uncrosses his arms, looking around. “Why do I know what this place looks like?”

“You don’t.” Stiles stares ahead, at the glass wall separating them from the rest of the floor. “Not the real you, anyway.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re not really here. You’re never really here.” Tracy. What was her last name? Stiles never even knew her last name, and it’s all his fault she’s dead. God.

“Stiles.” The werewolf says suddenly, sounding confused. “This is just a dream. _You’re_ not real. None of this is. This is my dream.” Stiles blinks, slowly turning his head to look at him. He counts Derek’s fingers, his entire body numb. How can you hurt and be numb at the same time?

Ten fingers.

“This is my dream.”

“It really isn’t.” Derek pauses. “Although, I don’t know why I would dream something so awful.”

His dream?

No, that’s not right.

It’s Stiles’ hallucination.

Or is it his dream?

“I’m not really here.” Stiles realizes. “I’m at home. Dreaming.”

“What do you mean?”

“Derek.” Stiles stands, and it’s the quickest he’s moved all day, but his heart’s racing now, and his throat feels like its closing. “Derek, where are you right now?”

“New York?” Derek frowns.

“You have ten fingers.” Stiles looks down at his own hands.

Oh god. “Derek. You have ten fingers. I – this is real.” He laughs, a little hysterically, because at least he’s not all crazy, right? “We – I think…we’re sharing a dream? Or something. I hope. Tell me – tell me something I didn’t know.”

“Stiles, I don’t –”

“Just do it!” He grabs him. Derek watches him, wary.

“I –”

He screams when he wakes up.

 

 

* * *

 

 

There's a bite mark on his shoulder that seems like it’ll never heal. It hurts, pain reaching all the way to the tips of his fingers. His hands shake so much, it’s hard to hold a glass of fucking milk. His father takes one look at him and sends him back to bed, telling him he’ll call the school at tell them he’s sick.

He is sick.

It still feels like every breath is too short. Like there’s not enough air. He’s on the tip of the highest mountain and he’s barely staying alive.

“Kiddo,” Dad starts, hand hovering over his forehead. He’s in bed, covers to his ears, and he just can’t seem to stop shivering. “You’ve gotta tell me when you start to get a fever. I told you, I’m the dad. I take care of you.”

“I don’t want to worry you.” He replies, cause that’s true. He doesn’t.

This is not a fever.

“You worry me no matter what you do.” Dad sighs, brushing his hair away from his forehead. “I’ve got to get to work. Try to get some rest.” He nods, watching his father get up and go to leave the room.

“Hey dad?” He asks.

“Yeah son?”

“How’d it work out with Mrs. Martin?”

His father smiles, and it’s the sad kind. Stiles shouldn’t have expected any different, but he was hoping at least one of them got to be happy right now.

“She’s not the one for me.”

“It’s okay, you know.” He whispers. “To date. Mom would’ve…”

“I know.” His dad says sadly.

Does he really?

 

 

* * *

 

 

He gets a call the next day, and its from an unknown number. When he answers, he almost stops breathing.

“Stiles? It’s Cora.”

He freezes, staring at the white smudges he left on his glass board.

“Hello? Stiles, are you there?”

“C-Cora?” he can’t believe it. He breathes. Reads the words on the board. “You’re real.”

“Of course I’m real. You okay?” That’s concern in her voice, maybe. It could be, anyway, with a little love and care, it could grow to be something close to worry one day.

“I’m –” He’s not okay, and for the first time, he doesn’t want to lie. “I’m falling apart, I think.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. You’re lucky to have left when you did.”

“I guess so.” The girl remains silent for a few seconds, then says “This is probably weird, but I have something to tell you. A message from Derek, that he’s apparently too nervous to tell you himself. It’s not what you think.”

“Wha…Uh, what is it?”

“He would have taken you with him. He said it’s the answer to a question? And that if you didn’t know what the fuck I’m talking about, then pretend this never happened.”

He stops.

He breathes.

“It was real.”

**Author's Note:**

> SCREAMING  
> SHIT FUCK  
> THAT WHOLE LAST EPISODE  
> MY BABY STILES  
> I NEED MORE PEOPLE TO TALK TO ABOUT IT JESUS CHRIST IM CRYING


End file.
